The present invention relates to a nonprogram section detection mechanism for selecting a desired program in a cassette tape player.
A program selection system has been developed, wherein a nonprogram section provided between two adjacent programs recorded on a magnetic tape is sensed while the magnetic tape is driven to travel at a fast speed, and the tape drive is shifted to the normal playback mode when the nonprogram section positioned in front of a desired program is detected. The nonprogram section can be a nonrecorded section of a predetermined length, or the nonprogram section can be marked by a predetermined code signal for detection purposes.
In either case, a nonprogram section detection circuit must be placed in an operative condition only when a program selection operation is desired to be performed to ensure an accurate operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a nonprogram section detection mechanism in a cassette tape player.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel lock mechanism for placing a nonprogram section detection circuit in an operative condition when a program selection operation is desired to be performed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for performing a cue operation or a review operation by interrupting the nonprogram section detection operation.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a reproduction magnetic head is mounted on a subchasis which is slided when a playback button is depressed. A fast forward button and/or a fast rewind button is associated with a nonprogram section detection slidable plate. A switch is supported by the subchasis, and is switched on when the nonprogram section detection slidable plate is shifted to a predetermined position under the condition where the playback button is locked. A nonprogram section detection circuit is associated with the above-mentioned switch to perform the nonprogram section detection operation.
A detection output of the nonprogram section detection circuit is applied to a plunger which activates the nonprogram section detection slidable plate, thereby unlocking the fast forward button and/or the fast rewind button. In this way, the tape player is placed in the normal playback mode when a nonprogram section positioned in front of a desired program is detected.